Mourning Sunshine
by PiperBourne
Summary: This is a story of two friends who find out that they each have been keeping a secret from each other.


**Mourning Sunshine**

Lila got into the shower, putting her head under the hot steaming flow of water getting her hair wet. It is nice to finally take a shower, Lila thought, it's been so cold outside lately that this hot water feels like heaven. Lila ran her hands through her wet hair and closed her eyes enjoying the hot water that was slowly warming her entire body.

Lila was suddenly startled when someone knocked on the bathroom door. "What?" Lila shouted back, a little annoyed. She heard the door open. "Sorry, I just need to brush my teeth really quickly. Is that okay?" Lila's roommate Stephanie asked.

"Yeah that's fine, go ahead," Lila responded. Lila heard the door close and felt a cold breeze from the hall.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" Stephanie asked, with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"What? I can't understand you." Lila said, still a little annoyed she was trying to relax.

"Oh sorry," Stephanie said as she took the toothbrush out of her mouth. "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing really, I finished my history paper so I will probably just be hanging around the house, maybe watch some TV. Why, do you have plans?"

"Nope me either. I was just wondering if I was going to be stuck at home or not. So I was also kind of wondering if you have given any thought to my question I asked you the other day."

"Well, can we talk about this when I am not in the shower? I will give it some thought while I am in here and then we can talk after, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said with a sigh that Lila couldn't hear over the shower. Stephanie finished brushing her teeth and quietly left the bathroom. Lila sighed when she heard the faint click of the bathroom door shutting. Lila started to think back to and re-call what happened between Stephanie and her.

***

Stephanie had never been attracted to girls before, but for some reason she was attracted to Lila. She and Lila had been friends for two years now and then just moved in with each other about four months ago. And it wasn't until they moved in with each other that Stephanie really started feeling the feelings that she had.

One day when Stephanie was walking up the hall to her room, Lila was walking out of the bathroom to her room. Lila was only wearing a towel and just the way the towel was wrapped around her small body, her wet hair laid on her back, and the water droplets from the shower covered her skin, made Stephanie admire. "Hey," Lila said as they passed each other and went to their separate rooms. "Hey," Stephanie said under her breath, they had already passed each other and Lila probably couldn't hear her, but she said it any ways.

Stephanie got to her room and closed the door behind her; she started to walk away but then turned back around and locked the door. She walked over to her dresser and slowly undressed in front of her full length mirror. She looked at her naked body and smiled, she loved how she loved herself and wasn't one of those girls who had low self esteem. She turned from the mirror and opened the top drawer pulling out a pair of silky pajamas. She then climbed into bed, closed her eyes, and tired to fall asleep. But as soon as she closed her eyes all she could think of was Lila in her towel, dripping wet from her shower. Stephanie tried to think of something else but Lila wouldn't leave her mind. And the image of Lila just in a towel evolved into a fantasy.

Lila got into the shower, putting her head under the hot steaming flow of water getting her hair wet. It is nice to finally take a shower, Lila thought, it's been so cold outside lately that this hot water feels like heaven. Lila ran her hands through her wet hair and closed her eyes enjoying the hot water that was slowly warming her entire body.

Lila was suddenly startled when someone knocked on the bathroom door. "What?" Lila shouted back, a little annoyed. She heard the door open. "Sorry, I just need to brush my teeth really quickly. Is that okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah that's fine, go ahead," Lila responded. Lila heard the door close and felt a cold breeze from the hall.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" Stephanie asked, with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"What? I can't understand you." Lila said, still a little annoyed she was trying to relax.

"Oh sorry," Stephanie said as she took the toothbrush out of her mouth. "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing really, hey do you wanna come join me?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna come take a shower with me? The water feels so nice. Come on,"

"Okay," Stephanie said as she put her toothbrush back in its holder and quickly took her clothes off leaving them in a small pile near the base of the sink. Lila heard the shower curtain being opened so she turned around and smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie got into the shower with Lila, the water was scolding at first but the pain passed and the water felt wonderful. The hot water covered her body, filling her with warmness.

"Want a back massage?" Lila asked Stephanie.

"Sure," Stephanie replied happily.

"Okay, turn around." Lila said. Stephanie turned around with the front half of her body underneath the hot water. Lila placed her hands on Stephanie's shoulders and started rubbing and then moving down her back. Stephanie was really enjoying this, and in more ways than one. Lila had her hands on Stephanie's lower back but then slowly brought them around to her front so that they were in a little awkward hug. Lila then brought her hands up to Stephanie's large plump breast and started to gently massage them. Lila then started to kiss Stephanie's neck, moving her lips up and down the length of her neck. After a couple of minutes Lila removed her right hand from her breast and slide it down the length of Stephanie's torso and stopped when her pointer finger reach her public hair.

"Go ahead," Stephanie said, knowing where Lila wanted to put that finger. Lila kissed Stephanie's neck some more and then very slowly, teasing Stephanie, brought her finger down to her vagina, moving her finger in between the two folds searching for the right spot. Stephanie moaned when Lila slid her finger inside of her. Lila moved her mouth to the other side of Stephanie's neck to kiss it a little more vigorously this time and squeezed her left breast a little harder. She proceeded to move her finger in and out of Stephanie, and increasing the speed.

"Faster!" Stephanie screamed, moaning in delight. Lila stopped grabbing at her breast and stopped kissing her neck to solely focus on pleasing Stephanie. Lila then quickened the motion with her right index finger and pushing harder. Stephanie screamed and moaned she couldn't take all of this pleasure. "Yes!" Stephanie moaned as she climaxed. Lila slowly removed her finger pleasing Stephanie even more. Lila turned Stephanie around and placed her lips on Stephanie's. "Let's go back to my room." Lila said.

Stephanie was suddenly awoken by her cell phone vibrating on her night stand on the right side of her bed. Stephanie sighed and looked at her phone; it was a text message from one of her friends Jennifer. Jennifer can wait till the morning Stephanie thought as she turned off her phone and placed it back on the night stand. Stephanie lay back down and the images of her fantasy were floating around in her head and she was then suddenly aware of the wetness now in her underwear and the good feelings she was having down there. And Jennifer had helped her out after all; the vibration of her phone had given her an idea.

Stephanie leaned over to her night stand and opened the tiny top drawer. She stuck her hand inside trying to find what she was looking for. When she found it, she wrapped her hands around it and pulled it out, it was her vibrator. She then pulled her pants and underwear off and threw them on the floor. Stephanie lay back down on her back and turned her vibrator on. All of these immense pleasures circled her body just from the sound of it. She was then very thankful that Lila's room was at the other end of the hall. She spread her legs and slid the vibrator inside of her trying very hard to image that it was Lila. Stephanie moaned as she moved it in and out. She wanted to moan louder, but she didn't want Lila to hear, even if she was at the other end of the hall. Stephanie moaned and moaned wanting to scream, this was the best vibrator and she was having the best organism ever.

The next day at breakfast Stephanie was feeling a bit weird around Lila, she felt like Lila knew everything that happened last night. Her fantasy was so real, and she wished it was real. But she had no idea how she could ever tell Lila how she really felt or the thoughts that she was having. They have been friends for two years and she didn't want to break that friendship up. Stephanie kept it to herself and tried to forget, like it never happened and maybe her feelings would go away.

"So do you wanna go bowling this weekend with the rest of the girls?" Stephanie asked Lila.

"Umm, I don't know yet, it depends how much homework I have. Let's talk about it later I don't want to be late for English." Lila responded, grabbing her backpack and headed for the front door. Stephanie sighed as she heard the front door shut. She got up from the table, putting her dishes in the sink and headed to her room to get ready for her classes.

Lila got home around eight and had been having a pretty stressful day; all she wanted to do was relax. Thursdays were always her busy days, she had four classes and her last class didn't get out until 7:30 meaning she didn't get home till eight. And winter was around the corner, it was getting cold outside and she hated the cold. I think I'll take a shower Lila thought.

Lila put her backpack in her room and started to get undressed. When she was naked she quickly wrapped herself in a towel and went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and turned on the water. She sat on the toilet cover for a minute waiting for the steam to pour out of the shower meaning the water was steaming hot. Lila got into the shower, putting her head under the hot steaming flow of water getting her hair wet. It is nice to finally take a shower, Lila thought, it's been so cold outside lately that this hot water feels like heaven. Lila ran her hands through her wet hair and closed her eyes enjoying the hot water that was slowly warming her entire body.

Lila was suddenly startled when someone knocked on the bathroom door. "What?" Lila shouted back, a little annoyed. She heard the door open. "Sorry, I just need to brush my teeth really quickly. Is that okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah that's fine, go ahead," Lila responded. Lila heard the door close and felt a cold breeze from the hall.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" Stephanie asked, with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"What? I can't understand you." Lila said, still a little annoyed she was trying to relax.

"Oh sorry," Stephanie said as she took the toothbrush out of her mouth. "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing really, I finished my history paper so I will probably just be hanging around the house, maybe watch some TV. Why, do you have plans?"

"Nope me either. I was just wondering if I was going to be stuck at home or not." Stephanie paused. Déjà vu? She thought. I feel like this has happened before. "So I was also kind of wondering if you have given any thought to my question I asked you last night."

"Well, can we talk about this when I am not in the shower? I will give it some thought while I am in here and then we can talk after, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said with a sigh that Lila couldn't hear over the shower. Stephanie finished brushing her teeth and quietly left the bathroom. Lila sighed when she heard the faint click of the bathroom door shutting. Lila started to think back to and re-call what happened between Stephanie and her.

Stephanie wanted to go bowling with their other friends this weekend but Lila didn't really want to. Lila just wanted to hang out at home with Stephanie, but Lila couldn't tell her that. She was worried that Stephanie would think that it was weird and wouldn't want to. Lila sighed and felt the hot water all over her body as she fell into the fantasies that she had just about every time she took a shower.

Lila placed her hand on her breast, gently squeezing it a couple of times and then running her hand down her torso, passed her public hairs, and finally ending up inside herself. Moving her index finger in and out she fantasized about it being Stephanie moving her index finger inside her. Moving it quicker now and harder pleasing herself. She made a small moan wanting more. She wanted to moan louder but knowing that Stephanie was down the hall in her room she didn't want her to hear. Today her organism was unlike the past couple of days, it was more pleasure-full and she wished that Stephanie wasn't home so that she could make louder noises.

Stephanie was sitting in her room reading for class when she heard Lila turn off the shower. Although she wasn't doing much reading because all she could think about was her fantasy last night and Lila, being in the shower right now, naked. Maybe I should talk to her about it? Stephanie thought. No I can't say anything I can't, it would make things too weird. Wait that wasn't déjà vu that was what happened in my fantasy last night. Maybe that is a sign maybe I should talk to her. Stephanie got off her bed and walked to the door. She opened her door and walked into the hall. A couple of seconds later Lila opened the door to the bathroom. Stephanie didn't want Lila to think that she was just standing there so she started walking down the hall acting like she was going to the kitchen, chickening out of talking to her.

Lila was a little startled when she walked out into the hall from the bathroom and saw Stephanie walking down the hall. Lila pretended not to notice her and started walking in the direction to her room. But when they were both walking to their separate places, while trying to pretend that the other person wasn't there, they bumped into each other. And when they did bump into each other Lila lost hold of her towel that was wrapped around her body and it fell to the ground. They both stopped and just stood there. Stephanie tried not looking, but she couldn't help but to look at her breasts just there in the open, just like she had imagined.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Stephanie finally said and walked away into the kitchen around the corner. Stephanie sat in one of the kitchen chair and put her head on the table, embarrassed. Lila stood there for a couple more seconds and then picked up her towel and wrapped it around her body. Lila had liked Stephanie only as a friend for the first couple of months of their friendship, but then she could feel her feelings towards her change. And then after they moved in together her feelings grew stronger and she started pleasing herself in the shower all the time. Lila felt a little embarrassed by what happened only because Stephanie stood there and stared. But in a way she was a little turned on. She wanted Stephanie to see her naked and she wanted to see Stephanie naked. Would it be too weird if I went and talked to her? Lila thought.

Lila slowly walked down the hall and turned the corner into the kitchen. She was a little surprised when she saw that Stephanie was sitting down in the chair with her head on the table. Stephanie's back was to Lila and she didn't want to startle her if she didn't hear her walk into the room.

"What's wrong Stephanie?" Lila asked in a calm and quiet voice.

"Nothing," Stephanie said with a sigh as she lifted her head off the table. Lila had sat down in the chair across from the table. Stephanie noticed she was still in her towel and thought that that was a little weird.

"You sure you okay?" Lila wasn't sure what was wrong?

"I have something to tell you," Stephanie said in a whisper.

"Yeah," Lila said with encouragement, wanting to help her.

Stephanie hesitated for a little while and then said in a low voice, but staring right into Lila's eyes, "I think I like you, like more than a friend."

Lila laughed and smiled. "What's so funny?" Stephanie asked.

"I have a confession too. I know for certain that I like you way more than a friend. I have for a while; I just had no way of telling you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Me either," Stephanie giggled and smiled back at Lila.

"Follow me Stephanie and let's figure this all out." Lila said as they both got up from the kitchen table and walked back down the hall. They walked into Lila's room and Lila shut the door behind them. Lila let go of her towel and walked over to Stephanie. She planted her lips on top of Stephanie's and they started to kiss. While kissing Lila started undressing Stephanie, and after Stephanie figured out what Lila was doing she started to help. When both of them were naked, Lila had Stephanie lay on her back on her bed. Lila got on top of her and started kissing her again. But then Lila started to move her lips down Stephanie's neck and then down to her right nipple. She kissed it once and then started to play with it with her tongue. She moved on to the other nipple and then planted one kiss in between her breasts. Lila then proceeded to kiss down the length of her body, passed her belly button, and unlike Stephanie's fantasy Lila didn't ask permission to continue further. Stephanie spread her legs and Lila placed her lips over Stephanie's vagina and started to pleasure her. Stephanie moaned in delight and started to gently squeeze her own breasts. Not only was Lila pleasing her but she was turned on even more by her forcefulness and just doing it without asking.

After Stephanie climaxed, Lila gave her one more kiss down there and then positioned herself so that she was now lying next to Stephanie. "Yeah I think we are more than friends now," Stephanie joked and smiled.

"Yeah me too," Lila replied, smiling back. "Do you want more?"

"Umm yeah," Stephanie said with a huge smile and cupped Lila's breast.

"I have a strap on." Lila said as she got up from her bed and retrieved it from her small closet. She put it on and got on top on Stephanie who was still lying on her back.

"Why don't you let me wear that, it's your turn to be on the bottom."

"You have no idea how long I have waited to see your naked body and to please you and every way possible. Please just let me touch you and please you."

"That sounds fine with me." Stephanie said with a huge smile and a laugh. Lila then stuck the replicated penis inside of Stephanie. Lila then moved it in and out, in and out, going harder and harder. This time it wasn't a fantasy for either of them. Stephanie moaned and screamed as loud as she wanted to, begging for more, begging for Lila to never stop. For the rest of the night Lila and Stephanie pleased each other never wanted that night to end.

When they woke up in the morning, they were in each other's arms. Stephanie opened her eyes and smiled and she saw Lila's face inches from hers and recalled what happened that night. A couple minutes later Lila opened her eyes and saw Stephanie staring back. Lila moved her face closer and gave her a peck on the lips. "Morning sunshine," Lila said with a big smile.


End file.
